


Smothered In Love

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2wink angst will never die™, Gen, Murder, Self-Reflection, Severe fucking depression, This is really really bad??? LIKE I'M TELLING U NOW, yuuta fuckibg DIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: Yuta-kun, you don't understand anything. I didn't want to burden you, because at least one of us had to have a carefree high school life.If we disappeared, it wouldn't really mean anything, would it?___________________Repost to my user now & not anon





	Smothered In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date 23/03/19  
> yea sorry for the repost folks but when i die my ao3 will have ALL my trash on it thank you 
> 
> This is a ventfic born from a not-so-happy day, sorry; it's bad in nature
> 
> Enjoy but that'd be weird

2-or-something-AM. 

Hinata lifted himself from the sheets, propping himself on his elbows. Yuta, on the top bunk (by preference) still slept soundly. _I guess it was just me for once._

_This is such bullshit. I'm still a damn kid, why am I playing mommy to Yuta, acting like the glue to the household that has long since broken apart?  
Why do I have to take responsibility for something that wouldn't change if it was left alone? This broken family isn't my fault. Mother leaving us wasn't my fucking fault._

_Why do I feel like the world is on my shoulders?_

_Yuta, you don't understand anything. All you could do was sense my worries. I didn't want to burden you, because at least one of us had to have a carefree high school life.  
_ _If you died, or I died. It wouldn't really mean anything, would it?_

_**I should just join mom.**_

Hinata stared listlessly at the bunk above him. Just one meter above his own bed was his entire world, something would tear apart the fabric of reality if it disappeared. 

_Yuta, all those times you saved me as I tried to bury myself, as I tried to hide myself away, was it just to save your own conscience..? I figured it out. I think our family blood is cursed. The Aoi family wasn't destined for happiness. All we can do is dance around like pitiful marionettes; live the life we were cursed to play with a smile. Trying to always be the cheerful student from class 1A and make others laugh..._

_When did I become so dishonest with myself?_  


_No, wait. I needed to. Because somebody needed me._  


_Or did I just tell myself that so I could have an excuse?_  


_It hurts to think. Whatever, I'm done. Yuta, I'm sorry. I'm not who you think I am. I don't even know what that "am" is... Somewhere along the way, amidst this mess, I forgot who I really was and can no longer go back. To prevent that painful realization, I took on the role that I played today, and yesterday. Everybody who thinks they know me is a liar. Including you, Yuta-kun._  


_Hey... Why won't you love me?_  
_Won't you allow me to show you the real me? I'm this tainted, after all._

_Mom, it will be soon._

Hinata slid off the bed, holding his pillow tightly in his fist, and silently climbed the ladder to Yuta's bunk. He was still sleeping.  
_See, after all I've just agonized over, you're still asleep. You really don't know anything about me._

Living with Yuta in close quarters, Hinata knew how to move while not waking his twin. He climbed on Yuta's bed using his free hand, and allowed himself to snake around Yuta's body until their faces almost met, straddling him.  
_I love you._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _You really should have left me to die._  
Hinata gripped the pillow from both ends and gently pressed it over Yuta's face, careful not to wake him up but slowly adding pressure until the tension of the fabric would prevent breathing.  
_Won't you love me, Yuta? I can feel every part of you right now. We're finally connected, see?_

Hinata didn't release his grip until he was sure he couldn't feel the chest underneath his body rise anymore. Hinata stared in silence at what was in front of him. The time he sat motionless like this could have been ten minutes or ten hours.

Then, he leaned down and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beating myself up at the title 
> 
> Fucking new Yuuta 5☆, DIE


End file.
